


A Known Flavor

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Tuesday afternoon, Lydia recognizes something she's always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Known Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Femslash February Mix Bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232800) by [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape). 



> This is a remix of seraphina_snape's beautiful [Femslash February Mix Bag](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1232800), Day 13. Made with coloured pencils and a ballpoint pen, with colour changed from purple to sepia via photoshop.
> 
> Thank you Joan and Yue for the beta!


End file.
